Love Is Hell
by Stargrl4evr
Summary: For 4 long years she had lived her life without him, Alone&Unsure. Until One night that explains but complicates everything. A Whole New World And secret, but a whole new adventure that could kill her. Can she handle it? Can He? Zach/Bailey


_**Title: Love Is Hell**_

_**Author: Stargrl4evr**_

_**Rating: T (Maybe 'M' on the way, I don't know I'll have to decide on that)**_

_**Disclaimer: Um, Not sure who owns 'The Suite Life Series' But I'm guessing It's Disney So all credits go to Disney (sadly)**_

_**A/N: I suck. I know I do. But sometimes I write a story and I feel like I'm just not cut out for it. I feel like an amateur. Like I don't know what I'm doing. That Is why I need you guys to review! I don't know if I'm good enough AT ALL To continue. So I just thought of this the moment I read a really good story on Fan Fiction (I'm sorry I don't really remember the Name) And so I'm only writing this first chapter. If it is good so far please review and tell me if I should continue! Oh and A Heads Up. They are 18 years old in the first part. So "Last day of school" is literally "Last day of school" meaning they're off to college. But Obviously they are not ALL going to the same College. So just keep that note in the back of your head. ENJOY! **_

"What?"

Her voice was fainter than a whisper. He could barely hear it, but it he could still make it out.

She looked around the room a bit. She was in his cabin, his dirty, rotten cabin. On a cruise ship, on the 3rd to last week of school, they were studying when he brought it up. When she slowly felt sicker and sicker.

"I'm Sorry Bailey. You don't know how much this hurts but.. We have to break up.."

She looked at him, straight into his eyes with a painful and hurt look that could shatter hundreds of souls.

"But… But Why?" She asked, her the daggers in her eyes sliding down her eyes that left her cheek a wet path that she knew would probably burn later, but she didn't care. All she cared was why, the man she loved and adored so much she would kill herself for him, the man who told her he loved her many, many times, was leaving her.

"Bailey, I love you-" He began, but Bailey interrupted

"Then Why Are You Leaving Me!" It was more of a statement then a question.

Zach Sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. He did truly love her and wished everything in the world to never see her in the pain she was in now. His eyes were tearing up. "_Stop it. Men don't cry! I can't believe I'm doing this, I don't want too" _He thought to himself

"Because… I have to! I don't want to, Believe me I don't! But it's for the best. For You Especially."

She looked like someone stabbed a sharp glass through her heart.

"What? Zach just tell me what's going on!" She demanded, her eyes pleading desperately.

"I Can't. I'm sorry Bailey, I really wish I could But I said I can't!"

"That makes no sense!" This time her voice raised a bit.

"It's Complicated!" And so did his.

"Then explain it to me!" She yelled.

"I Can't!" He yelled back

"Fine!" She bellowed.

"Fine Zach! Leave! I don't care if you don't love me!"

"But I Do!" He responded, trying to make her understand that he doesn't want to do this.

"Oh Spare me the bull shit!" she cried in a voice that would be stuck in Zach's head for his entire life.

She has never cursed in her entire life, and her reaction left Zach speechless. Left _**her**_ speechless.

"Bailey.." He whispered in a soft voice that melted Bailey's heart. But she couldn't let him get to her. He was leaving her, letting her on her on before she could learn to walk on her own. Bailey sniffled and grabbed her stuff and turned to the door. She turned around to face Zach who looked heartbroken as her. She wiped the billionth tear off her face before walking out the door and slamming it.

"_It had to be me.. Out of all people" _She thought as she ran down the hall to her cabin to weep on her bed and hope to die.

"_2 years and 8 months my ass"_

_** 4 YEARS LATER**_

"Bailey!"

Bailey woke from her sleep to find her best friend London, looking down at her with her hair all down and dressed up while she wore and strapless purple dress that flowed at the end. Bailey yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"London? Why are you up at.." Bailey looked at her alarm clock that read 9:30

"9:30!" She looked up at London with disbelief as London gave her a stern look. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"It's not MY job to wake you up in the morning!" She snapped back. London and Bailey attended the same College. 'Rockerds College' In California. Bailey was actually accepted to Yale. But her old friend Cody Martin was accepted there after refusing to go into Harvard after the whole mishap with Zach dating a blonde girl who happened to be the Daughter of the Dean, And she didn't want to see Cody. She didn't want to see anyone that reminded her of the past. But her and London have been friends and actually started to get along on the way and now their best friends. Even if London still acts snobby sometimes and she's still. Not.. What you call 'the smartest chicken in the chicken coop'. She was only accepted here because this is the 4th greatest college in the U.S and London was banned from the first three. Plus she wanted to be closer to Bailey after her 6 month heartbreak, which was actually sweet of London even if she was snobby and spoiled. But she actually matured over the years. But Bailey wasn't thinking about that. Actually after a second of noticing the clock she didn't care because she was having _the_ worst headache of her life.

"Plus I didn't want to disturb you since you would probably have a hangover after last night" London Continued . "It was quite the night for you"

Bailey rubbed her head, moaning painfully. "Why are you here? Don't you have classes to be getting to?"

London just laughed her weird laugh "Oh Bailey, Bailey, Bailey, How long have you known me?" Bailey chuckled at her. "Oh And don't worry about getting in trouble, I went to your class and explained to that you were throwing up and had the worst headache" Bailey rubbed her head harder, not really wanting London to talk because her headache was getting worse by the second, but London's sweetness astonished her so she didn't really want to ruin it. "And he actually believed you?" London smiled "Of Course! Why wouldn't he believe the daughter of one of the most richest and successful-est of all of the world…est" I chuckled at London for her incorrect grammar, But it hurt like hell.

"Thanks London" I said before running into the bathroom and throwing up.

_**Like it? I did. I think I should continue it but that's all on you, readers, and hopefully soon reviewers. If I get a good review I think I may do Zach's P.O.V Should I? Or Should I continue a bit more on Bailey so you guys can get to know her a little better. Okie Dokie Guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And Luckily it's longer than what I usually do. Yay! Bye! **_


End file.
